Our heroes meet Detective Del Spooner
Spooner wakes up, and his alarm clock is on, and he turns off the alarm. Then, he turn on the song "Thing of Beauty", takes a bite of the apple pie, exercise while it's playing, takes a shower Spooner: along with the radio Thing of beauty. has his cloths on and goes down stairs NS-4: Good morning sir. Yet another on-time delivery from... Spooner: Get the heck out of my face, canner. NS-4: Have a nice day. [Chicago 2035 shows up Commercial voice: And we believe our Destination Anywhere package to be the best value. Let us take you to your dream destination aboard our orbital spaceplane, the X-82. Try Jazztown's synthetic Chicago-style pizza. Tastes as good as you remember. Glowfish! The world's hottest-selling transgenic treats. Your children will love the new colors too! TARDIS appears and Doctor Aaron and the other exit it. Doctor Aaron: Well here we are, Chicago in the year 2035. Indigo Zap: 2035!! Awesome! Lemon 2035!! Awesome! Cynder: That means we're in the future. Doctor Aaron: Ok everyone, let's stay together so we don't lost. Batty Koda: Del Spooner Hey, who's that black guy over there? Puppy Spike: Maybe we'll find out who he is introduced ourselves. Juniper Montage: Well I suppouse right. Let's go. NS-4: Excuse me. sir. Announcer: Total performance. Total readiness. Total security. So goodbye to upgrades and service calls. An uplink to USR's central computer...provides this state-of-the-art robot with new programs daily. The Nestor Class 5 is tomorrow's robot today. Farber: Spoon! Spoonie! Hold up. Hold on! Excuse me. excuse me. Spoon. where you been at? Spooner: Just away. Farber. Farber: Oh. yeah. away? Like vacation? That's nice. I got a favor to ask. I need to borrow your car. This is different. I got this fine-but yummy-- She is complete and agreeable. I mean. hot spankable. Spooner: What does that even mean? Farber: You know what it means. Let me get the dang-butt keys. Spooner: First of all...stop using word like that. You're not good at it. Farber: Hey look! Company. Doctor Aaron: Greetings my good sir, Doctor Aaron Tierney at your service and with my good friends Cynder, Batty Koda, Twilight Sparkle who we somtimes call Sci-Twi, her dog Spike, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat. Indigo Zap: And forget about Juniper Montage. Doctor Aaron: Oh...right. Spooner: My name is Detective Del Spooner. Cynder: Nice to meet you, Del Spooner. Farber: Give me 1 0 for the bus. then. man. Spooner: Go home. Farber: That's strike one. Spoon. Strike one! to inside Gigi's apartment Gigi: This is such a valuable day.... You talk to Marci? Spooner: No. Gigi. I haven't talked to Marci. When I was coming up. we didn't just marry someone... then divorce them. Then not talk to them. Gigi: Del. don't play with me. I bet if I stopped cooking. You'd call Marci. Boy. What is that on your feet? Spooner: Converse All Stars. vintage 2004. Don't turn your face up. I know you want some. Just ask. Gigi: No. thank you very much. Spooner: Sweet potato pie. Gigi: Put that on a plate. I've seen on TV they're giving away some of them new robots in the lottery. Spooner: You know. Gigi. those robots don't do anybody any good. Gigi: Of all the people on God's earth, you should know better. Sometimes the stuff that comes out of your mouth! You listening to me. Del? when Spooner sees a robot running with a woman's purse Spooner: Hold my pie. Guy on the street: What? ... Spooner: Sir, hold it or wear it. man grabs the pie chases the robot Move! Doctor Aaron: Hey Spooner! Wait! after Spooner Spooner: the robot Freeze! Hey! Stop! Stop! the robot I said... STOP!! Relax. Relax. I'm a police officer. Aaron and the others catch up Sci-Twi: What was that about? Asthmatic Woman: Spooner "arrests" her robot You... with her inhaler are an butthole. Spooner: Ma'am, is that your purse? Asthmatic Woman: Of course, it´s my purse, I left my inhaler at home. He was running it out to me. Sugarcoat: Go figure. Cynder: Tell me about it. Spooner: I saw the robot running with the purse and naturally I assumed... Asthmatic Woman: What? Are you crazy?! Sour Sweet: sourly Who are you calling crazy?! NS-4 Robot: I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Officer. Asthmatic Woman: Don't apologize. You were doin' what you're supposed to be doin'. Spooner But what are you doing!? Juniper Montage: He was trying to his job. Spooner: Embarrassed Have a lovely day, ma'am. Batty Koda: Come on let's get out of here before we cause a scene. Doctor Aaron: Good call. Asthmatic Woman: You're lucky I can't breathe, or I'd walk all up and down your butt! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Aaron Tierney